


Fièvre

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Gundam Wing [5]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo Maxwell as Death, Gen, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-29
Updated: 2002-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Un Gundam Boy est malade, un autre veille sur lui d'une étrange façon.





	Fièvre

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur Fanfiction.net en en mai 2002.  
> Avertissement : cette histoire n'a pas été revue, elle est ancrée dans une époque fandomique particulière, et de fait répond à des codes qui ont beaucoup changé aujourd'hui.   
> Le "Choose not to warn", c'est surtout parce que j’ai peu, voire aucun souvenir de ce qui s'y passe :| Pour les tags, je me fie aux quelques notes que j'ai prises.  
> Si quelqu'un prend le risque de la relire, j'accepte toute suggestion de tag ;)

            Il les avait vus se glisser par le minuscule espace qui restait sous la fenêtre même lorsqu'elle était fermée. Ils étaient entrés sans bruit, sans se faire remarquer et en se laissant porter par un souffle d'air pour ne pas éveiller l'attention de l'âme qu'ils étaient venus prendre et emporter.

Une âme qui va partir et le sait a toujours tendance à se rebeller.

Ce n'était ni des Chérubins, ni des Minions. Ils avaient envoyé des Ombres. Ça voulait dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas décidés, là-haut, qu'ils se disputaient l'âme, pour savoir si elle irait à Elysium ou au Tartare.

Il sourit avec amusement.

Comme toujours, ils n'arriveraient pas à se mettre d'accord et l'âme finirait sur la balance d'Osiris. Il pouvait deviner ce qui allait se passer ; la balance ne bougerait pas, ne tremblerait même pas. Les Minions ne pourraient jamais s'approcher d'une âme aussi légère, aussi innocente, mais les Chérubins hésiteraient aussi à venir la chercher tellement elle avait été teintée. Ils en feraient un Ange Gardien, sans aucun doute.

« Mais pas ce soir », pensa-t-il.

Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Les Ombres s'approchèrent de l'âme, et il s'assit sur le rebord du lit. "Venez ici", appela-t-il d'une vois douce mais autoritaire.

Les Ombres sursautèrent, le virent et glissèrent joyeusement vers lui, se blottirent avec bonheur contre son corps humain et chaud. Il caressa chacune des têtes avec affection.

— Alors comme ça vous êtes venues le chercher ?

Les Ombres tremblèrent légèrement, montrant leur incertitude et il sourit pour les rassurer.

— Je suppose qu'ils veulent profiter de sa faiblesse actuelle, puisqu'il vous échappe à chaque autre occasion. Il leur pose un vrai problème, hein ? Une âme si innocente, et pourtant un tel pécheur…

Les Ombres regardèrent la forme allongée sur l'autre lit, les yeux fermés, le visage pâle et les lèvres sèches, la poitrine qui se soulevait avec difficulté dans un sifflement douloureux, l'humain au front brûlant, malade d'être resté des heures allongé dans la neige pour échapper à l'ennemi.

— Partez, leur dit-il. Il n'est pas pour eux, pas pour l'instant. Et s'ils ne sont pas contents, qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Ce n'est pas son heure. Et lorsqu'elle arrivera, c'est moi qui en déciderai.

Les Ombres obéirent, se frottèrent contre lui avec affection puis disparurent comme elles étaient arrivées.

Il les regarda partir avec un demi-sourire puis tourna les yeux vers l'autre lit.

Les petits démons-fièvre fatiguaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas occuper un corps si longtemps et ils s'ennuyaient. La plupart finirent par s'en aller, seul un ou deux restèrent pour le principe, les plus combatifs, mais ils ne dureraient pas longtemps.

L'Ange de la Mort sourit, s'étira et se recoucha. La nuit avait été longue.

 

***

 

— La fièvre est tombée, annonce Quatre avec soulagement, une main sur le front de Heero. Il se repose enfin !

— C'est pas trop tôt, marmonne Duo en baillant. Ras-le-bol de vérifier sa température toutes les deux minutes. Le Perfect Soldier enrhumé, je te jure…

— Il a risqué la pneumonie, Duo ! proteste Quatre. Tout s'est bien passé, cette nuit ?

Duo sourit et regarde par la fenêtre.

— Rien à signaler.


End file.
